What did I do?
by kavs
Summary: Watch James Potter's fall into the abyss of deep love with someone quite unexpected.  Not slash
1. Chapter 1

James Potter was standing at the bar watching the dance floor. It had been a tough few days at the Ministry and he just needed a drink. He was working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Unlike his father and brother, James wasn't an auror. He worked as a lawyer and he loved his job.

Taking a gulp of the scotch that he was holding in his hand, James's brown eyes scanned the dance floor. His eyes fell on a red headed witch dancing quite too close to a tall blonde man. Thank Goodness his uncle and aunt weren't there to see their only daughter dancing in that manner even if it was with her fiancé.

His eyes continued to scour the floor. James noticed a few familiar people dancing including his trainees at work. He quickly turned his head away from them. He did not want them to see him. They would be obligated to ask him to come over for a drink and make small talk. His subordinates were just that-his subordinates. He did not believe he could mix with staff and be objective about work matters.

Unfortunately, Paul Smithson saw him and waved before beaconing James to join them.

James reluctantly walked over. "A quick drink," James said to himself.

"Mr. Potter, a drink?" Paul asked him after a firm quick handshake.

"No. I'm just finishing my scotch and then have to go over to my cousin's place for dinner," James lied politely.

James looked around at the small group. There was Michael Porter, Alex Cartwright and Aiden Gray. All of them had attended Hogwarts but since they were a few years younger, he had no recollection of them.

"Hello, boys." A coy, feminine voice said behind them. James turned his head to his left to see another person on his team- Amanda Mason. She had wrapped her right arm around the waist of Alex Cartwright. They gave each other a peck on the lips. He had no idea that the two of them were dating.

Amanda looked around the group and was surprised to see James there.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." Amanda said sweetly.

"Please call me James. We aren't in the office." Even as the words left James's lips, his body cringed. He hoped this informality wouldn't follow back to when they went back to the workplace.

"Mandy! I turn around to get us drinks and you disappear. Here's your Lemon Drop Martini," Said a cheery voice.

James looked to see Charlotte Malfoy, another colleague and his cousin's soon to be sister-in-law.

Charlotte looked around the group and smiled at everyone. Her smile sort of stiffened when she saw James. She looked annoyed to see him.

James was just going to make an excuse and detach himself from the group when someone called his name. He turned around to see his cousin, Rose Weasley.

"Hey cousin," James said warmly.

"Hey to you too. Where have you been? You missed Sunday afternoon brunch 3 times in a row," Rose leans over to hug James.

"Been real busy," James said hugging Rose back. "Where's your fiancé?"

"Talking with some friends. You'll be there tomorrow right?" Rose asked.

"Tomorrow? Tomorrow? What was going on tomorrow?" James racked his brain and gave Rose a puzzled look.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you forgot! It's my engagement party," Rose sounded pissed that he had forgotten.

"Haven't you been engaged for a few months now?"

"Yes. But with all the uncles, aunts and cousins I have, this was the only date that would suit everybody. You better be there." Rose poked James's chest with her finger.

"I will. I'm sorry that it completely slipped my mind but mom would have definitely reminded me in the morning." James gave his cousin a sweet apologetic smile.

Rose rolled her eyes and looked over James's shoulder. "There's Scorpius."

James turned to see Scorpius talking to Charlotte. Both the blonde headed siblings looked like they were teasing each other. Charlotte stuck her tongue out at her big brother and then leaned over to whisper something in his ear. Scorpius's mouth just hung open and Charlotte called out, "Oh, Rose, would you like to know something about your soon-to-be-husband? I'm not sure you'd want to marry him after I tell you…" Scorpius placed his hand on his sister's mouth so she couldn't get a word out.

Rose smiled at James and said, "I've got to go and save Scorpius. Or maybe Charlotte."

James watched Rose walk away towards the mocking duo. He used it as an excuse to watch Charlotte. She was so beautiful with her short, platinum blonde hair. Her gray eyes were shining with mischief.

James looked away before someone noticed him gawking at Charlotte. He excused himself from the rest of the group and moved back to the bar.

"Another scotch. On the rocks," James told the bartender.

"Hey, we're leaving. Don't forget about tomorrow," Rose said. She had come over to goodbye James.

Scorpius came over and clapped James on the back . James turned to see him and saw that Charlotte was next to him as well.

"Didn't have a chance to say hello to you before but we have to leave now, mother wants us to be at her place early in the morning to help with the last minute stuff." Scorpius said.

"Do you need me to come early and help out tomorrow," James asked.

"No but thanks, mate. I think mom has everything covered," Scorpius answered.

"I'll be going too," Charlotte said. "I'm so sleepy."

"Why don't you ask one of your friends to walk you home or take a taxi? I don't think you should be walking in downtown muggle London alone." Scorpius said.

"I'll be fine. My flat is 5 blocks away. No cab will take me there." Charlotte said absently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and looking into her purse for something.

"James, could you walk Charlotte to her flat?" Rose asked James.

"Ah…Sure…I guess I could," James said.

"Don't be silly, Rose. I am a big girl and can walk home without a chaperone besides James isn't ready to leave yet."

James finished the rest of his drink and looked at Charlotte. "I'm ready now."

"Oh. OK." Charlotte said surprised.

Rose led the way out of the club holding Scorpius's hand. Charlotte was close behind them. As James walked with the group, he noticed a few men looking at Charlotte. He couldn't blame them. She looked amazing in her short tiered ruffle red skirt and her sleeveless black t-shirt. She wore simple slingback heeled shoes that made her long slim legs even longer.

Once the four of them were out of the club, Scorpius and Rose said a quick goodbye and went on their way. James and Charlotte walked in silence for a while and then James asked, "So, how do like working at the Ministry?"

"It's fine," Charlotte answered.

"Fine? You don't like it do you?"

"No. No," Charlotte objected. "it really is nice but a little too monotonous sometimes."

"Yeah. I remember being a trainee and hating it but it gets better once you finish up your first year." James said.

"My dad wants me to work at Malfoy Industries just like my brothers but I don't think it's the place for me."

"Well, at least you'll always have the option if you need it," James said and turned to look at Charlotte. He never realized how petite she was.

"Wow!" Charlotte said suddenly, "There's a new billiards place there."

"Do you play?" James asked.

"A little. It's been awhile since I've played." Charlotte said looking at the place curiously and longingly as they passed it.

"You know we can go in for a bit if you like," James said.

"No. That's Ok. You must want to get home." Charlotte said still looking eagerly at the place.

"We can stop in for a few minutes," James opened the door for Charlotte.

"Thank you."

"Charlotte walked in and looked around. It looked pretty deserted. There were a handful of people drinking beer at the bar and a couple playing at one of the tables.

"This is disappointing. I was expecting lots of people playing billiards and we could watch them. We can leave, if you like?"

"Would you like anything?" The waiter came over and asked them.

"Not sure. We're still discussing it. Give us a moment, won't you?" James said.

After the waiter left, Charlotte said to James, "We can stay if you like or we can go to my flat, I think my roommate just got some imported beer. He said it's good."

"Your roommate is a "he"?" James asked surprised.

"Alex is my roommate. Alex Cartwright." Charlotte answered. "He's so sweet but I don't think I'll share the flat with him much longer."

Charlotte turned around and took out her keys from her purse. James assumed that the decision to have beer at her place must have been made so he followed her out of the billiards place.

Once they were out on the street, Charlotte said "My flat is right around the corner. Do you live close by?"

"Not too far away. Do you have the floo system at your flat?" James asked.

"Yes. The ministry doesn't like giving non-wizarding areas a permit but daddy pulled some strings," Charlotte said.

"Great. I'll floo from your place after a beer."

Charlotte's flat was three flights up. Once they got there, James was longing for a nice cool beer.

Charlotte unlocked the door and walked in. James followed and looked around at the small flat. The kitchen was on the right side as soon as one entered the flat. The living room was small but homey.

"Make yourself at home. I'll be back." She disappeared into one of the rooms that James could only assume was hers James sat on the sofa and stretched his limbs.

"The beers are in the fridge," Charlotte called out from her bedroom.

James shrugged off his jacket and walked to her fridge. There were quite a few different kinds of beer. Taking out a Dado Ilex, he opened the bottle with an opener. Taking a sip, he glimpsed at the taste.

"Didn't like it?" Charlotte and come out of the bedroom and was wearing a pink T-shirt and grey cotton lounge pants. She had washed her face clean of any make-up so that she looked fresh.

"It was…unexpected." James said.

"The beer you're holding has this weird herbal taste. I don't care for it much myself." Charlotte said walking to the fridge and opening it.

"These are real good. I'll pour you a little for a taste," Charlotte said. She bent over to get another bottle of beer and then opened the freezer for a frosted mug.

James smiled at the view and took another sip of the Dado Ilex.

"Here," Charlotte poured a little of the beer she was holding into the mug and gave it to James. "It has a chocolatey taste."

James drank it and said, "It's good. Not great but good."

"Not Great? You're kidding. This is best beer of all time." Charlotte argued.

"Give me an ordinary beer. Nothing fruity, tooty or rooty." James said.

"Fine. You're so boring. Has anyone told you that?"

Charlotte took a Budweiser and gave it to James. She leaned against the fridge and took a long swig of her beer.

"Let's sit. My feet are killing me," Charlotte said walking towards the couch and sitting on one end of it.

James sat on an armchair next to Charlotte and asked her, "How long have you been living here?"

"The week I joined the Ministry. I met Alex at the training camp and he was looking for a roommate. So I went home, packed up and moved in."

"You mentioned that you wouldn't be living here much longer."

"Well, I think Mandy might be moving in here soon. Those two are getting pretty serious," Charlotte said.

"I thought you would be leaving the ministry."

"Why would I do that? Would you like me to leave?" Charlotte asked.

"Well, no but I thought you would eventually work with your father and brothers."

"Maybe one day." Charlotte did not elaborate."How come you didn't become an Auror like your father," Charlotte asked finishing her beer and moving to the kitchen to get more. She looked at James and held up a bottle of beer asking him if needed another.

"Sure. I'll have another." After Charlotte gave him the beer and sat down, James said "I didn't want to live in my father's shadow. I was feeling… trapped, I guess."

Charlotte looked at James and said, "Better than living in Draco Malfoy's shadow."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking…I'm sorry." James was feeling like an ass.

"No that's fine. Really." Charlotte insisted. "I love my dad but he made mistakes. He just pays for it every single day. People look at him and think he's a monster but he isn't. He's a really great dad and he loves my mom and…you should see him on birthday mornings wearing this dorky apron that Scorpius and Leo made for Father's Day years ago. He makes us pancakes and squeezes fresh orange juice- Muggle style." Unexpectedly Charlotte's eyes start to tear up. She clears her throat and looks at James and gives him a weak smile. "I'm sorry. I'm really close to my dad."

James comes over and sits next to Charlotte on the couch. He puts his arm around her shoulders and she looks up at him. James reaches out to touch her blonde hair. It was so silky and soft. Better than what he had imagined.

"You know, I've been wondering about you since you joined the Ministry," James said.

"Wondering?"

"Wondering." he repeated. "Wondering why you've been so distant from me. You are quite a chatter-box with all your fellow trainees and when my dad stops by you talk to him but," James traces the frame of Charlotte's face with his index finger, " whenever I'm around, you clam up."

"I don't clam up," Charlotte protested.

"Yes. You do." James insisted. Truth be told he never went out of his way to talk to her either. From the second he set eyes on her, he wanted her. And that was dangerous.

"I'm not clamming up now am I? And I think my mouth has much better uses than talking when I'm around you."

Charlotte was looking at his lips and moved closer to him. Her lips parted ever so slightly. James leaned over and kissed her very softly on the lips. It was like he was getting her permission to really kiss her the way he longed to. He moved back slightly and looked deep into her gray eyes.

Charlotte answered his request by reaching out and touching James's cheek with the back of her fingers. He immediately moved one hand to the back of her head and the other hand to her waist.

They started to kiss passionately. Their hands were all over each other. Both of them started to moan as James touched her soft smooth back.

Charlotte moved her lips from James's mouth to his neck and started to kiss him. She moved up to his earlobe and started sucking it. Her tongue was rubbing the sensitive skin.

James's breathing started becoming shallow and quick. He felt like every nerve ending was on fire and the biggest fire was settling in his groin.

James unclasped her bra and moved his fingers along the sides of her breasts. Charlotte let out a groan of pleasure. James smirked when he heard the noise of pleasure which quickly turned to shock as Charlotte got on her knees and moved on to James's lap, straddling him.

James pulled off Charlotte's shirt and pulled her bra off. He moved his hands slowly across her chest and looked at Charlotte's face. Charlotte's face was flushed her eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip. He leaned closer and cupped her left breast. He started to suck on the nipple and with his other hand, he was massaging her other breast.

"Oh. James," Charlotte hissed. Both her hands were buried in James's hair and she was pulling it.

James moved his mouth higher up and started kissing Charlotte's neck. His hands moved to her back and he gently started to rub it.

Charlotte took a hold of James's face and kissed his mouth.

James pushed Charlotte gently off his lap onto the sofa. He covered her body with his and started to pull Charlotte's pants down.

"No. James. Please stop," Charlotte said her voice full of desire.

James immediately raise himself up by placing all his weight on his forearms. Their faces were inches away from each other. They looked into each others eyes. Gray met brown.

James started to get off Charlotte when she caught a hold of his shirt. "No. I meant…Let's go into the bedroom."

"Are you sure?" James asked. "We don't have to."

"We have to. My roommate might be coming home anytime now," Charlotte said.

James got up and pulled Charlotte to her feet. They start to kiss and James lifts Charlotte up so that her legs are wrapped around his waist. He carries her to the bedroom and closes the door with a swift kick of his foot.

How was it? Reviews, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte opened her eyes and quickly closed them blinded by the morning light shining from her window. She groaned and turned from her stomach to her back. Stretching her body, she suddenly remembered the previous night.

"Oh, shit!" Charlotte said softly. "Bugger"

Charlotte looked beside her and then scanned the room looking for James or some sign of him. She threw the bed covers off of herself and covered her naked body with a robe that was at the foot of her bed.

"He must be in the bathroom," Charlotte thought "Stupid Charlotte. Stupid. Stupid."

Charlotte jumped when she heard the creak of the bedroom door as it opened to reveal James. He was carrying a tray with two mugs on it.

"Made some coffee. Wasn't sure what you liked but thought coffee would be alright," James said.

"Oh. Ah. Did Alex see you? Not that it should matter. But I don't know…I…thanks for the coffee," Charlotte said nervously. She reached out for a mug and took a sip.

James put the tray on the bedside table and sat on the bed with his mug. There was an uncomfortable silence in the air and no one wanted to break that up with an even more uncomfortable conversation.

Charlotte cleared her throat and sat down next to James. "Look," she started. James knew from that word that he was going to hate what she said. "Last night was really nice and I don't want to complicate things at the office."

"I understand," James said. But he didn't. It wasn't just nice. It was mind-blowingly great. The sex was fantastic. The conversation after that was so fabulous and the early morning sex was so much better than the night before.

"We can be friends," Charlotte said.

James nodded. "Friends. Yeah that sounds good." _Friends!_

James got up and looked around the room for his shoes. After he put them on, he turned and said, "Alright. See you around."

"Let me show you the floo," Charlotte offered getting up.

"No. Thanks. I know how a floo works. I'll just be going," James said a little pissed.

James walked to the door, opened it and closed it a bit harder than he intended to. He walked to the fireplace and throwing ash into the fire, he flooed home.

Charlotte stared at the door. "Was he mad at her? Why was he mad at her Shit! Shit!" She opened the door and saw James floo away.

Charlotte started to clean up the living room of beer bottles and any reminder of last night. She was so nervous and was mentally kicking herself. She should have waited for him to say something. She said what she thought he wanted to hear.

"Oh, man. Tonight was the engagement party. She was sure he would avoid her but what an uncomfortable situation to be in." Charlotte ran her hand through her hair and sat on the sofa. And she didn't know why but she cried.

* * *

><p>Charlotte mingled with the guests at her brother's engagement as a good hostess was supposed to. She remembered names, smiled, laughed at their horrible jokes, made sure their glasses were full and danced when someone asked her to. But her heart just wasn't into it. She couldn't help but look at every available opportunity for James.<p>

James had to be present for his cousin's engagement. Did he decide not to come because of her? Or did he make a quick visit and she missed seeing him?

"A dance, Char," Scorpius's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"To the most handsome brother I have-Yes," Charlotte smiled and took Scorpius's arm as he led her to the dance floor.

"Don't let Leo hear you say that." Leading Charlotte to the dance floor, Scorpius twirled his baby sister and said, "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," Charlotte did look beautiful. She had pulled her hair back and pinned it with small red flower pins. Her face was flawless and the grey eye shadow made her eyes look mysterious. The velvet red dress had a scoop neck, short capped sleeves and hugged her body until it ended a couple of inches below her knees. Black pumps completed the look.

"May I cut in?" Rose asked

"Of course, my dear to-be-sister-in-law," Charlotte took a step back so that Scorpius could claim his fiance.

Charlotte turned around and walked away from the dance floor. Looking up, her heart started to race as she saw James Potter standing near a column looking at her. She smiled a small unsure smile and looked away immediately.

Charlotte could feel the sweat seep through her skin. Her hands started to tremble and she walked on shaky legs to the balcony. The cool air felt good as it hit her skin. Breathing a loud sigh of relief, she crossed the balcony, down the stairs and continued to walk past the rose garden untill she reached the gazebo.

"Get a hold of yourself, Charlotte. One night of wonderful, toe-curling, mind-blowing, hot sex and she was turning into a basket case." Charlotte told herself under her breath. She sat down on the bench and then stood up and paced again.

"Hey."

Charlotte jumped at the sound.

"Oh. James. I was just getting some fresh air," Charlotte said with a smile.

"I can see that. Beautiful rose garden." James said.

"Thanks. My mum's pride. Well, enough fresh air. I better go inside." Charlotte walked down the steps of the gazebo and brushed past James. That minimal contact was enough to make her want to moan. She bit her bottom lip and willed her legs to move. It didn't.

Charlotte could hear James behind her. His smell was musky and she took a deep breath of it. His hands were around her waist and pulling her towards him. He was hard and warm.

Charlotte threw her head back and James immediately kissed her on her neck. She reached back with her right hand and touched his soft hair. The other hand held his hands close to her waist.

"Charlotte," James said.

Charlotte completely lost her composure, turning around she caught James's face with her hands and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"What am I doing?" Charlotte asked aloud as she unbuttoned James's shirt.

'What are we doing?" James corrected as he pulled Charlotte back to the gazebo.

* * *

><p>Charlotte panted as she rolled off of James. She pulled the sheet over her chest and closed her eyes. She was slipping in an exhausted sleepy state until, she heard James clear his throat.<p>

"I think we need to transfigure everything back before someone sees us," James said.

"Yeah."

Charlotte got up and using her wand, she transfigured the pillows and sheets back to their original form.

"We need to talk about this," James said.

Charlotte didn't say anything. She continued to put on her clothing. She started to zip up her dress when she felt James's fingers gently push hers away and slowly zip up her dress. She wasn't sure if he was torturing her as his warm fingers grazed her back.

"I have to go to Milan," James said.

"What?" Charlotte said turning to face James.

"I was late for the party because of a call I got. They caught a few people who are alleged death eaters of British nationality and they asked to be represented by me. Well, not me but the team that I'm part of and since wizarding law does allow representation from other countries..well, I'm leaving in the morning."

"Oh." What else could Charlote said? She couldn't tell him to stay and make love to her again. She couldn't tell him anything that she wanted because less than 24 hours ago, she hadn't even had a decent conversation with the man.

"How long will you be gone?" Charlotte tried to keep her voice casual.

"Not sure. A week. A month. Maybe longer," James said. "Your hair is a mess." He started to straighten her hair and pull some twigs from it.

Charlotte pulled her wand out and cast a spell. In one flick, her hair was perfect. She looked at James's face and asked, "Better?"

"Perfection, as usual." James leaned and kissed Charlotte gently on her lips. Then he turned around and disappeared back into the house.

Charlotte looked sadly at James's retreating figure. For the second time that day, she cried.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was so busy at work. Being there at 6:00am and leaving after 8:00pm and even then she felt like she wasn't making a dent in all the stuff that needed to get done. The Milan case was a lawyers nightmare and a newspaper's dream. The case was just full of twists and turns and controversy.<p>

"Hey, are you alright?" Alex Cartwright asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Charlotte asked as she continued to scan a document.

"Look at me. You're pale, well, paler than usual. You're not eating and you're not slowing down," Alex said concerned.

"There is so much that needs to be done." Charlotte said

"I know that but you need to slow down or you'll just….What's wrong? Is it James?"

Charlotte shushed Alex. She told Mandy and Alex one night because she needed to tell somebody. And she needed to ask someone what she was supposed to do. Could she send him an owl? Call him? She decided to wait against her friend's advices.

"No. I'm busy, Alex. And stop saying his name," Charlotte said as she went back to scanning.

Alex moved away and Charlotte started to think of James. He hadn't called or owled. Well, he did but only work stuff. He was strictly business and very to the point.

Charlotte sat down and looked at the calendar by the scanner. She counted the days since James left. 36 days ! She looked at the calendar again, she hated to admit it but it was time to take a test. A pregnancy test.


	3. Chapter 3

James was bored and irritated. Being stuck in the small conference room with incompetent, senior lawyers who were arguing over how the case should be tried, was far from how he wanted to end a busy week.

"Gentlemen, let's wrap this up. It's late and nothing productive happens this late," A lawyer sitting next to James said.

Everyone around the table shake their heads agreeing.

"Great," James said standing up and putting together the papers in front of him.

"Those need to be sent to the head office," Victorie Lupin said to James.

"I can do that," James said quickly.

"You sure? You been scanning, owling and emailing documents the whole month," Victorie said

"Yeah. I'll do it," James took all the documents and sorted out what needed to be owled and what needed to be scanned. He left the room and went to his suite.

Removing his confining robes and shoes, James walked to the owl. "Ready for some work?" He took the owl out of his cage and touched the soft feathers.

After a few minutes, the owl was off. James closed the windows and turned to his empty room. This case was draining him and he just wanted to get a good night's sleep. Well, that wasn't true. He needed Charlotte. It was like she put a spell on him. If he wasn't working, he was thinking of her.

Picking up the phone, he dialed Charlotte's number. It was more than a month, he had to call her. Just a quick "hello". But as soon as he dialed the number, he hung up.

"No. Bad idea," James thought. He decided to have a cold shower and clear his head.

**Knock. Knock.**

James walked to the door and saw Victorie. "Hey. What's happening?" James asked.

"I'm going to spend the weekend with Teddy and the boys. Want to come?" Victorie asked. Teddy and Victorie had been married for 8 years now and they had two boys, ages 6 and 5. They lived in Lyon, France where Teddy was a stay-at-home dad.

"No. I'll stick around here. I'll do some research and want to try and …."

Victorie cut him off, "Look. Everyone has given their all these last few weeks. We need a break. Take off for a few day. Please!"

"I'll think about it," James promised.

"Bye. See you Monday," Victorie turned on her heel and walked away.

James closed the door and prepared to take a shower. The whole time he was debating if he should go back home or not. Should he tell Charlotte that he was coming? Or should be go to his parents? Maybe just go back to his flat and call everyone?

"That's it," James said as he made a decision. Taking a bag and stuffing what he needed for the weekend, he walked out of his room to the floo station.

* * *

><p>Charlotte stared at the pregnancy test in her hand. Thank God! She wasn't pregnant. She threw the test and everything associated with it in the trash. Washing her hands, she looked in the mirror. She glimpsed. Her face looked awful. She was pale and the skin around her eyes were dark. Her hair was messy and her clothes were …well, ugly but comfortable.<p>

Walking into her bedroom, she threw her towel on the bed and continued to the kitchen. A pint of coffee with chocolate chip ice-cream was waiting for her. The only question right now was did she want to be decent and put it in a bowl or look pathetic and eat it straight from the container?

Pathetic won. Just as she opened the freezer to get the ice cream, Charlotte heard a knock. Who could that be at this time?

Opening the door, Charlotte was greeted by a tall dark haired man.

"Hey Stranger. Haven't seen you in a while."

For a split second, Charlotte thought she was seeing things, It took her another split second to realize she was.

"Albus! What are you doing here at this time of night? Slightly dishelmed and," Charlotte stepped forward and sniffed the air around Albus, "and so definitely drunk."

"Well, as best man at your brother's wedding- I'm family and I ," Albus placed both his hands on either side of the door frame, "need a place to sleep for the night."

Charlotte opened the door a little wider and walked back into the kitchen. Her ice cream waits. She heard the door close and assumed Albus had walked in behind her.

"Need coffee? Tea?" Charlotte asked.

"No. I'm fine. I'm just going to lie down on your couch," Albus said.

By the time Charlotte walked into the living room, Albus was lying down on the couch. His shirt was untucked and half unbuttoned, his shoes off and his glasses on the side table. His mouth was half open and a weird sound which was like a cross between a snore and a train whistle.

Charlotte shook her head slightly irritated and sat on the arm chair. Opening her container of ice cream, she heard another knock at the door.

"Shit! Who is it now?"

Charlotte flung open the door again expecting her brother or one of his half-wit friends. "You do know that it's after midnight, right?"

"Hello Charlotte," the smooth voice of James Potter said.

"James," Charlotte said and without thinking she jumped up and kissed James forcefully. "Better than ice cream," Charlotte thought before her mind went blank.

James did not expect Charlotte to kiss him. But he reciprocated as enthusiastically as Charlotte.

"Hummm." Charlotte moaned as James bent his head to kiss her neck . His hands gripped her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"James. James….Oh…," Charlotte whispered.

Hearing Charlotte's voice, James pulled his head away from her neck and said, "Oh my gosh Charlotte. Let's go to the bedroom quick before I made love to you outside your front door," James said , his voice huskier than usual.

Charlotte took a few steps backwards leading James by gripping his shirt. Once he was in, James lifted his leg behind him and shut the door, his hands moving all over Charlotte's body and his lips trying to kiss every part of exposed skin.

"Charlotte?" A sleepy voice asked from the couch.

"Shoot. I forgot about him," Charlotte said. Pushing James away slightly, she looked at the dark figure on the couch. "Go back to sleep, Albus. I..I…have company. Just go back to sleep." Charlotte tried pushing James to her bedroom before Albus saw his brother. Hoping he was too drunk to recognize him, Charlotte whispered to James, "Go to my room, please."

"James?"

"Oh Shoot," Charlotte thought.

Albus got up and looked at the compromising position Charlotte and James were in. "What's going on here?" Albus scratched his head and looked confused. "Weren't you in Milan?"

James quickly straightened himself and said, "Yeah. Yeah. Just got here. I needed a file from Charlotte."

"And it was in her mouth?" Albus asked.

"You saw us?" Charlotte asked

"It was hard not to. You guys were so loud." Albus had got up from the couch and his green eyes was looking at them in shock and disapproval.

"I'm so sorry, Albus," Charlotte said. "I wasn't expecting James and…"

"It wasn't planned…" James said.

Both of them were blabbering and even in Albus's intoxicated state, he looked at them sternly. "Are you together?"

Neither of them answered.

"Well?" Albus pressed.

"We're friends," Charlotte said softly.

"Friends?" Albus asked. "I've been your friend for years and never had that type of welcome."

"Hey!" James said angrily.

Charlotte stepped in front of James and looked at Albus, "This has only happened a couple of times. James went to Milan and we haven't even gone out on a date before."

"Why are you defending yourself to him?" James asked Charlotte.

"I'm not defending myself. I'm explaining that we didn't plan this," Charlotte said turning around to face James.

Albus's jaw tightened and he gave James a look that was filled that was difficult to decipher He walked out of the flat without a word banging the door really hard behind him.

"What is his problem?" James asked Charlotte. He squinted his eyes and looked at Charlotte. "Did you sleep with my brother?"

"What? How dare you ask me that? First of all, you have no right to ask me anything. You waltz to Milan and never even send me an owl. I have no idea where we stand in this. Secondly, you come here, unannounced, and just pick up where you left off and the kicker is," Charlotte threw her hands up in frustration and continued, "I let you!"

James was equally mad at her. "You are the one who said you wanted us to be friends. You didn't even give me a chance to talk. And you could have sent an owl, you know."

"I could have but you should have. You're the one who left, not me." Charlotte said. "What are we doing? Maybe you should leave." Charlotte hugged herself and sighed.

"Fine," James walked to the front door and threw it open.

"Fine!" Charlotte said and walked right behind him.

James stepped into the hallway and turned around. Before he could say anything, Charlotte shut the door in his face.

James was seething with anger. He turned around and walked the few blocks to his flat. Once he got in, he went to the floo and decided to kick his brother's ass. He should be having hot sex instead he was alone and he was going to make sure that his brother paid for that.

"Albus Potter's residence."

A green flash and he entered his brother's living room. Albus was standing a few feet away with a glass of water in his hand. It took all of James's will power to not beat up his brother.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Albus apologized immediately. "I was way out of line and had no right to be angry with either of you."

James ran his hand though his hair and sat on the closest chair. "You just ruined my night off. You know that, right?"

"I'm SORRY!" Albus said.

"Why were you so angry in the first place? And why were you on Charlotte's couch?"

"I was more shocked than angry. I just reacted badly, I guess." Albus took his seat by James and continued, "I've known Charlotte since she was 8. Ever since, Scorpius and I started Hogwarts and became friends. She's my best friend's younger sister and I'm protective of her. She's a really nice girl. She does not sleep around."

James shrugged his shoulders.

Albus looked at James, "She's liked you for a while you know."

"What? We've never… you know…spoken much to each other. Just work stuff." James said.

"She's had a crush on you since we were in school. Didn't you know that? She was so infatuated…I mean…Scorpius and I teased her about it. She denied it but everytime you passed by in the hallways or anywhere, she would just blush."

"No. I don't think I even remember her at school. She is a lot younger. When she came to Hogwarts, I was what? 16? Almost 17? " James racked his brain thinking about what she looked like in school.

"Don't hurt her, James. She's a really nice girl. Plus, she's pretty close to being family. Don't complicate things." Albus's green eyes bore into James's, "I'm going to bed and," he got up and said, "don't tell her I told you about her crush on you. She'll kill me. She looks like a lady but, man, her hexes are no joke."

Albus went to his bedroom leaving James to his thoughts.

James leaned back in his chair, his legs stretched out in front of him. What did he know about Charlotte? She was a hard worker. Deligent, smart. She was polite to everyone in the office and Rose really liked her future sister-in-law. But she just wanted to be friends. That's what she kept repeating.

James got up and went to the floo. Back to her apartment. She must have secured her floo so he had to take the long way.

* * *

><p>Knock, Knock.<p>

"What the hell do you want?" Charlotte said angrily as soon as she opened the door.

"I'm sorry." James said sincerely. "I was wrong and I hope you will forgive me"

"Fine. I forgive you." Charlotte said. Then with a smirk worthy of a Malfoy, she started to slam the door.

James stopped it by placing his foot in the door's path. He opened the door and grabbing Charlotte's shoulders, he pulled her towards him and started to kiss her.

Charlotte turned her face away and said, "You are so full of yourself."

"I thought you forgave me," James said.

"I did but that doesn't mean I forget," Charlotte said

"Good. So you'll remember this and this…and this…" James said as he kissed Charlotte's neck.

In spite of herself, Charlotte started to give in. Her hands slide to James's back and she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations that were passing through her. Involuntarily, she groaned.

James chuckled and said, "Do you remember…

"Shut up, James. Just shut up."

A few hours later, James woke up and without opening his eyes, he instinctively reached out for Charlotte. His hands met the cool bedsheets.

"Charlotte?"

James heard the shower running. He got up and walked into the bathroom. Pulling open the shower door, James asked. "Would you like some company?"

Charlotte covered herself with her hands. "What are you doing here? Get out." She screeched.

"Thought I'll help you scrub yourself in places that you can't reach." James said ignoring her request and stepping into the shower.

"I can reach all my places. Thank you very much."

"Yes. I noticed how flexible you are especially last night when you did that weird leg thing." James teased.

"Weird? I seem to remember how you enjoyed my weirdness not once but twice last night."

"I did. But I thought to myself- third time is the charm."

James pulled Charlotte towards him and kissed her passionately. He pushed her against the tiled wall and bent his knees slightly so that she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"Look at me Charlotte. I want to see you," James said.

Gray met brown and she immediately looked away.

"Look at me, please." James moved his head closer so that their foreheads met and then he moved inside Charlotte.

Charlotte's hands were gripping James neck tightly. She was trying to not fall and at the same time relax. She didn't want to look at James. She wanted to look anywhere but at him. Would he be able to see what she was feeling? Scared, excited, nervous and a whole other range of emotions.

Charlotte opened her eyes and looked at James's face. Her hand moved from his neck to his jaw and then up to his hair.

"James…I don't know what you want me to do."

"Nothing. Just relax. James moved his body slowly and gently until charlotte relaxed. When he started to feel her muscles loosen up, he quickened the pace until she heard her grasp. Her hands dug painfully in his neck and scalp.

James soon joined her in climaxing and without another word released her. He waited as the warm water washed over them both, then he stepped out of the tub.

James handed Charlotte her robe and took a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom to give Charlotte some privacy.

"When do you leave?" Charlotte asked stepping out of the bathroom into her bedroom.

"Monday morning but I have to spend time with my folks as well," James said as he pulled on his pants.

"Of course," Charlotte said. She was disappointed but she made sure her voice didn't show it. "I'll see you when you finish up in Milan?"

"Yeah. Unless…you want to come….and visit me?" James said looking right at Charlotte.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. " Charlotte said as she opened her dresser drawer for some fresh underwear.

James was getting frustrated. He pushed his damp hair back from his forehead and said, "Look. I really want to see you soon. If you don't want to come to Milan, I can come here." James took the two short steps towards Charlotte who was still digging through her drawer. He placed his hands on her shoulders and massaged it gently. "So?"

Charlotte turned and said, "So." She gave James a sweet smile.

"Why are you being so evasive?"

Charlotte cleared her throat and said truthfully, "I don't know. I'm confused. I don't really know you and…"

"So get to know me." James said simply.

Charlotte nodded and turned back to her open drawer. James reached over and pulled out a pair of lacy black panties. "These would look great on you."

Charlotte grabbed them and stuffed them back in the drawer. "Keep your hands out of here." Charlotte laughed.

"I'll try to come by tonight or maybe tomorrow before I leave." James gave Charlotte a kiss on the top of her head and then walked out of the room.

Charlotte heard James leave by floo. She turned around and looked around the room. She missed him.

* * *

><p><em>I decide to take my reviewer's (Funeral of a Friend) advice and not make Charlotte pregnant.<em>

_Hope you enjoying reading this story. Reviews please!_


End file.
